Fall for You
by kayal6
Summary: when Berwald walks in on Tino what will happen to there relationship? will it last or break apart?SuFin kinda EstFin
1. Chapter 1

Kayal: Yay, I get to start my Sufin story. I've been wanting to start one for a while now so you don't know how happy I am to start. Ok ill leave my comments for when its over ok. PS. implied Lemon in this chapter.

'I hate the way he treats me. He babies me and acts like I'm a child. As if I'm HIS Glass doll that will break if he's too rough.' I wake up next to him. The one who belittles me and acts as if I'm 'his' glass doll.

"Mor'ning t'no." He says reaching for his glasses since he's blind with out them. Then he sits up and looks over to me the moment he has them on. I put a smile on my face for him not that I really mean it. "Good morning Su-San. Did you sleep well?"

He shakes his head, I know he was up till late since he had to go visit some people to day. I watch him get up out if bed and walk into the restroom to get ready. I smile knowing he that wont be coming back till late. Which means I can go and leave Peter at Raivis's place. I sigh finally deciding that it's time to get up since I know ill have to be the one to make Peter breakfast since Berwald will be getting his things ready to leave.

When I look up to see who is running down the stairs, and I see Peter. I know he's probably think that it's Su-san cooking and not me. So when he come into the kitchen the first thing he tells me is:

"you're cooking? Like ill eat that, it's almost as bad a Iggy's cooking."

I was about to tell him something when I hand come and pats the younger boys head and ruffles his hair. I look up to see Berwald he's in a black suit with I white button up and a yellow and dark blue striped tie. The only problem is the tie is not done its just hanging around his neck.

"th'ts n't n'ce p'ter. T'no try's h'rd ta co'k f'r ya'." he tells peter.

You know I do feel bad for Berwald some times, he's got such a heavy Swedish accent and its hard for him to talk to others in another language. We have tried having him spell it out on paper too but its just as bad. I've been to some of the meetings with his manager, and his manager mostly talks for him.

I sigh in defeat, I walk over to Su-san and pull him down by the ends of his tie. He must have been surprised I can tell by the look that's yet to leave his face. But when my hands start to move he begins to under stand what I'm doing.

"I w'uld h've d'ne it T'no. Ya didn't h've ta." He smiles at me and for some reason I cant help but blush a little. Actually, recently Su-san has gotten better at expressing him self in front of peter and I. I move away when I finish and go back to serve peter his breakfast.

I stand at the door waving good buy to Su-san as he leaves for his meeting. I cant help but let out a sigh of relief now that he's gone. I walk back to the kitchen and tell peter when he's done to go get ready since I'm talking him to Raivis's place. When I'm done washing dishes I walk back upstairs to see peter ready to go so I change and we head out to Poland's house to find Raivis.

When we arrive I'm glad to see that Eduard remembered to bring Raivis. I tell peter me and Edward are going out to run some 'earns'. He probably doesn't care since he's got a play mate now.

Me and Eduard arrive at Mine and Berwald's house. I lead him up to the room and lock the door behind us. When I turn around he pushes me onto the bed and we begin to undress each other. It's not like this is the first time we have done this so we skip all the foreplay and go right into it. I've done it twice with Berwald and he is to gentle with me. Unlike Eduard he listens to what I say, and if I tell him to go faster or harder he'll listen. But with Berwald I'm his little doll of glass he doesn't want to shatter.

When we both finish I'm tired as hell. We lay next to each other trying to catch our breath and, I'm about to fall asleep when I see the door I cracked open and see a tall shadow.

"who's their? Come out from behind the door." I yell as I pull a sheet over myself and a scared Eduard. 'I could have sworn that I locked the door when we came in.' My eyes widen when I see Berwald come out from behind the door, he has his old unreadable expression on. And truthfully I'm scared of what he'll say or worse do. "Su-san! What are you doing home early?"

"_I came back early so I could cook something for peter and you, but I guess he's not here is he?" _Berwald tells me in his native language so Eduard doesn't understand. _"tell me Finland is this what truly makes you happy? Would you be happy with out peter and I?" _

I go into a state of shock Su-san never calls me Finland he'll call me fin or Tino but never by my country name. I know he's trying to make me feel bad so I give him a glare and try to sound a angry as I can " Yes, You know what Eduard makes me much more happier then you ever have. And maybe I would be better off with you or the little brat."

He stairs at me shocked and wide eyed. "f'ne if th'ts wh't ya wa't th'n le've. Is l'ng as ya ha'py." And he walks out of the room but neither Eduard or I move till we hear the front door slam close.

I let out a sigh of relief and so does Eduard. We shower and get changed and I start to pack my stuff. Eduard says I can stay with him since I cant stay here well I'm sure I could but its right on the border of Sweden I don't want to chance it.

We are making are way back to Eduard's when I remember I left Peter over at Poland's house with Raivis. So we turn around to head to Poland's.

When we got their we are greeted by Poland and Raivis.

"umm is pet-" just then I flash back to when I was yelling at Berwald and remember what I told him. How I said I would be better off with out Peter or him. I look down in shame remembering that I had called my child a brat.

"umm never mind."

Eduard helps Raivis with his things and are about to leave when Poland stops me.

"Hey, did something, like, happen between you and Sweden because when he came here for peter he looked, like, major tired and his eyes were, like totally, red and swollen."

"hmmm, oh yeah we kind of had a little fight."

"oh, well I, like totally, hope it works out with you two."

"hey, Poland did he have any stuff with him?"

"huh yeah he did why."

My eyes widened and I ran out the door jogging the hole way back to the cabin. I ran through the door to see that the down stares looked the same so I ran up stairs to see. I was more then shocked when I found broken glass scattered across the room, and on our dresser the picture of the three of us had been shattered. I looked in to peters room and saw that his clothes were missing along with the futon Berwald had gotten him. I searched the rest of the house to see that not even our dog Hanatamago was left. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I hadn't thought he would leave me alone and that he would take away everything from me. I really didn't mean the part of not wanting them around anymore, I was just so angry for some reason, I over reacted. But now even I didn't know to find them. The last thing I remember is laying on the couch and then the darkness took over me as I silently cried my self to sleep on that cold couch.

Kayal: I hope you liked it I know I didn't mean to make it sad but it will get better. I've had this idea in my head for some time now and just cant get it out. But please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry about any mistakes I made.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayal: Yay Im glad people like the story I was thinking no one would read it. Well here's chapter two. The chapter is in the POV of Sweden/Berwald.

I looked up at the clock and let out a sigh. The meeting would be ending early because one of our guesses couldn't make it. Which made my boss every happy since he would be able to go home early to his family. This also meant that I could go home early, change, and then cook for my Wife and Peter. For once I couldn't wait for the meeting to end.

I quickly made my way home taking a few short cuts no one else but me knew about. When I got home I couldn't help but notice that the lower level of the house was empty. Which usually was only empty when peter was out with Raivis. I quietly made my way upstairs to hear muffled noise coming from the bed room. I grabbed the door handle and imminently knew it was locked. How you might wonder how I knew, with out turning the handle. Well I was the one who hand built this house for us. I reached on top of the door and found the one and only key to unlock the door.

I regret even unlocking the door. Because when I cracked the door open I saw just in time to see my Wife cum along with his partner, Estonia. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like time froze just for me and just kept repeating that seen.

I was knocked out of my trans when I heard Tinos voice. " who's their? Come out from behind the door." When I came out from behind the door the two had pulled the covers over them and they both looked shocked and terrified. "Su-san! What are you doing home early?"

I just stare at the two of them I cant help but be upset that Tino would cheat on me. After every thing that I've done for him

"_I came back early so I could cook something for peter and you, but I guess he's not here is he?" _I tell him in my native language this way Estonia wont but in. I cant help but think that this is what Tino wants, that he will make him happier then peter or I ever could. And I couldn't help but voice my thoughts to see if I was right. _"tell me Finland is this what truly makes you happy? Would you be happy with out peter and I?" _

He stares at me and I know why. I have called him Finland some thing I never dare to say, since we don't like to be thought of as an country. But then I notice that he's expression starts to harden and he looks angry.

" Yes, You know what Eduard makes me much more happier then you ever have. And maybe I would be better off with you or the little brat."

I'm more then amassed and cant believe what I'm hearing. I would have never have thought that Tino felt this way. But it upsets me that he would talk about peter that way. I know even though Peter wont show it in front of him, that he really does respect and love Tino. He even thinks of him as a mother figure when he's not around.

"f'ne if th'ts wh't ya wa't th'n le've. Is l'ng as ya ha'py." I walk out of the house slamming the door behind me. The first thing that comes to mind is that ill have to pick up Peter from Poland's house. I sigh and give one look back to the house before I start heading to Poland's house.

I'm still far from Poland's home. I stop and cant help but think of what I saw back at the cabin. How I saw Ti-Finland sleeping with another man after every thing I've done for him. I helped him leave Denmark's place, I gave him a home, helped him fight his battles, I even got him a child like he wanted. Not that I wasn't happy about getting peter, trust me I was. I just never saw him as the type to cheat on someone. I really wish I knew why he did it, I really do. I felt some thing warm run down my face and I reached up to wipe it. I glanced at my hand and I had started to cry at some point. I hadn't thought that I was that upset about this. After allowing my self to cry a little longer, till I remembered I need to get Peter. So I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my coat, and began to make my way to Poland's house once again.

By the time I reached Poland's the sun was starting to set and I knew that I would have to find a place for Peter and I to stay. Since we couldn't chance staying at the cabin tonight, plus I don't think I would be able to sleep in our old room. I sighed as I knocked on the large oak doors. The door was opened by a short boy who wore a long sleeved cream colored sweeter and a pink skirt. His blond shoulder length hair was skillfully pined back.

" 'm h're ta p'ck p'ter up." I said trying not to glare at the poor polish boy, but failed when he ran off into the house to find him. Leavening me standing outside the door

When he returned he came back with both Peter and Raivis following after him. When Peter saw me his expression brightened and he ran towered me. I couldn't help but give a small smile, Peter really was one of the great things that had happened to me. No matter what Tino said. I picked him up when he got closer and took his bag from Raivis.

"like there you go. Is there like anything else I can like help you with?"

I shook my head as mumbled a small thanks to them as I walked away.

I decided that we would have to go back home to pick up some things like clothes and other necessary's we would need to make it to our destination. I had put Peter down at some point. When we got to the house I told him to pack all of his things and I would explain later. I slowly walked but the stairs to my bedroom, the bed was still unmade and most of Finland's Stuff was still here. I walked over to my side of the bed and picked up a glass cup and shattered against the dresser mirror. Watching as the glass shards fall. Peter nocks on the door. "hey are you ok in there? I heard something break."

" 'M f'ne p'ter. C'p sl'pped fr'm ma h'nd."

"ok don't cut your self." I heard peter walk back down the hall mumbling about how we tell him not to be clumsy and break thinks ,but we can break things all the time.

I couldn't help but smile at how childish he could act some times. I walk over to the dresser and see I also broke the picture frame of Peter, Finland, Hana, and I. I sighed and began to pack my bags. I couldn't believe I was going back their. I always saw myself never going back since the last time I left. But it was the only place left for me and Peter to go to.

Kayal: I hope ya liked it please tell me what ya think. I'm hoping to start the next chapter when I get home from school and it should be done before Friday unless I slack off . Yeah I got my e-net back so I spent my last week catching up on anime and manga(*) I'm sorry I've had this ready I just couldn't stop my self from watching anime .. Ok well I'm off so ill see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayal: Hey there fellow readers I'm really happy that people like the story so far I didn't think it would be doing very well since I'm a horrible writer. Well a few notes to be for we start. I'm sorry if people are offended or upset that I can't use the correct spelling or grammar but I'm dyslexic, and would really hate to bother others to have them check over my work. So for my sake please bare with me. In the mean time please enjoy the story.

Kayal: Ps. Big thanks to Nelfan for letting me use the names she made for Iceland, Denmark, and Norway.

POV- Iceland/Eirik

When I woke up this morning I knew something was going to happen. Only thing was I couldn't tell if this was going to be a good thing or not. Sighing, I slowly made my way out of bed and down stairs. Only to find Onii-Chan in the kitchen make breakfast, so in the mean time I made myself busy by going to clean the living room. When Onii-Chan was done he walked in to see I had filled 2 bags full of beer cans and glass bottles. He started to ascend the stairs when he paused mid-step. "Eirik go wash up."

I nodded my head and went off to the restroom. Then I made my way to the table to see Onii-chan had already set up. So I took my set just in time to hear Matthias and Nikolai walking down the stairs. Denmark walked in, in only his Danish flag print boxers with my brother trailing behind him. The two took their sets and we were about to start eating when there was knocking at the front door.

Denmark was the first to shoot looks at both Nikolai and I. Not even having to ask we both could tell that the Dane wanted to know if we had been expecting any company over at this hour. Onii-Chan and I had not be expecting anyone at all so we shook our heads as the knocking started up again. Matthias was the first one out of his chair followed by Nicolai and I followed after him.

Onii-Chan kicked the Dane out of the way just as he was about to answer the door. They started to argue about the him not being properly dressed to answer the door. I didn't hear much for I kept my eyes stuck on the two cherry oak doors. I was knocked out of my trans when I was told to run to the laundry room to find Matthias at least a shirt he could quickly put on. I came back with Matthias' trademark red collared button-up. I handed it to him as he quickly slipped it on fumbling with the buttons. Half way done and Nikolai opened to door. I peaked over Onii-Chans shoulder and my eyes went wide with surprise. I always though, I would never see the day that he returned to our door step. In fact no one did, not even him.

POV - Norway/Nikolai

I had just finished cooking breakfast. When I walked into the living room I found my younger brother, Eirik, was cleaning up the mess Matthias had made last night. He had already filled two bags of crap.

"Eirik go wash up. Ill meet you at the table once I wake up sleeping beauty." I watch from my place on the stairs as he nods and hurries off to the restroom.

I smile to myself as I begin to ascend the stairs, But when I reach ankos door I let my smiling expression drop from my face. I slam the door open with my foot. Only to fine the Dane using one of his pillows as a body pillow. I watch as he cuddles into it trying to find warmth. "Cute." I say under my breath. "Norge." the sleeping Dane whispers in his sleep cuddling closer to the pillow. I frown _"NOT CUTE." _I pull the sheet that the Dane slept on. Dragging him along with it to the floor where he landed with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Ow! What the hell Norge? Why cant you wake me up like a normal person."

I role my eyes and walk out of the room Matthias following right behind me. I walk into the room to see that Eirik is sitting at the table waiting for me to return. We take our sets ready to enjoy the meal I had prepared this morning for just the three of us. When there was knocking at the door. Denmark was the first to shoot looks at both of us, silently asking both of us if we had been expecting us. Both Eirik and I shook our heads when the knocking started again. Matthias was the first one out of his chair with me and Ice trailing behind him. I quickly kicked Denmark out of the way as he was about to answer the door.

"what the hell Norge?" he yelled lying on the floor clutching his side.

"You cant answer the door looking like that." I said calmly. Iceland silently agreed with a small nod.

"And why the hell not this is my house so its my rules." the Dane yelled.

"who knows who's on the other side of the door it could be some poor innocent child for all you know. Remember the last time you scared that poor little girl who was selling things?"

"Ha-ha Yeah, that was funny."

"that's besides the point. Your not answering the looking like that." I slapped him up side the head "Ice, will you rundown to the laundry room and at least find Matthias a shirt?"

Iceland nodded and ran off. The knocking started up again and I sighed rubbing my temples. Eirik returned with Matthias' trademark red collared button-up. When he was half way done the knocking started and I walked over and pulled the door open. I stood their in shock, of Corse not letting anyone notice. I felt Eirik lean over me and saw his eyes go large with surprise as he let out a low gasp. Matthias was finishing his last button when he towered over us. It was his voice that broke the silence.

""Well, Well, Long time no see Berwald. What brings you back. Where's your little wife?"

Kayal: I'm really sorry its so short I'm busy with school and have a few projects to work on. Might be a while till I update again. I need to work on updating my other story. But please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own hetalia.

Ps. Im sorry if I make them a bit Oc

POV - Norway/Nikolai

I let the shocked expression slip from my face and stared at the Swede. He stood there with a large pack on his back and a small boy, who was not Finland, in his arms. The young boy was cuddling with a pack of his own and a small white puff.

"c'n I c'me 'n?" he said in a low mumble as to not wake the kid up.

Eirik and I moved aside and the only thing blocking him from entering was Denmark. Today was going to be full of surprises I guessed, because much to my surprise he did move. Matter of fact he even took the boy from his arms and carried him into our living room ,witch thanks to Ice was clean, and placed him on a large arm chair. I let Berwald place his stuff next to the front door, he came and sat on a couch in the living room across from the one that Matthias was seated on. Eirik and myself went into the dinning room to gather the plates from our untouched breakfast and brought them to the living room setting them on the coffee table in front of the couches. After a heated argument I was able to convince Berwald that he could have my plate since I spent the morning tasting the food as I cooked it so I wasn't hungry.

I watched as they ate in silence and as they finished I stacked up the plates. I knew the silence would only last so long and I was right, for it was Denmark who broke that silence.

"so where's your little wife Finland?"

I look up from the dishes and once again I'm surprised to see that he look like is on the verge of crying. Mater of fact it looked as if he already had been crying some time ago. His eyes were slightly red and swollen.

It was when Sweden looked over to the kid that Matthias got the point.

"Eirik, take the kid to your room and watch him for a bit will ya." it was more of a demand then a question and Iceland even knew that. So he carefully picked the child up and carried him to his room.

POV. Denmark/Matthias

I waited till I knew for sure that Ice was in his room with the kid and waited for norge to go into the kitchen with the dishes.

"So what happened Berwald?" For me it was weird to call him this but he needed to know I was taking him seriously.

"H' w's sle'p'n w'th s'me on' els'. S'id he w's b'tter w'th out m' 'nd p'ter." he looked down and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Wait just a second. Who the hell did he find that is better in bed then you?" I was just trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working.

"Estland*"

I couldn't help but be surprised by this I knew that Tino- no Finland had been friends with him be never like that. But in a way I knew they must have been close.

"I knew that their was something going on between them. I mean come on all those weird parties they would plan in secret. Really I mean think about it how many have you really been to Berwald?"

Berwald cocked his head to the side. Obviously thinking about it, most likely trying to find some excuse as to why he hadn't been invited to there parties.

"two"

"huh?"

"I've be'n t' two"

"Well what do you plan to do Berwald?'

"N'th'ng." he said eyes cast downward, "H's h'ppy n'w."

Pov Norway/Nikolai

I had just come into the living room from putting the dishes away when I heard what Sweden had said. I knew it would be rude to interrupt but I was just so angry that he planed to do nothing to get Finland back. Thought that they were closer then that.

"So that's it? You plan to just let him leave, after everything that you ever gave up for him?" both Denmark and Sweden looked over to me. I walked around the couch and sat next to Denmark and across from Sweden. "Well?" I was determined to changed the Swedes mind.

Berwald's eyes never looked up to meet mine and he just gave a nod. It was unlike me but I lost it with this. I quickly stood up and grabbed Berwald by the front of his shirt with my left hand and pulled back my right hand and swung as hard as I could. My hand stung after this but I didn't care, his head stayed to one side before her turned to face me and I just stared at him .He looked at me his eyes wide with shock but I also saw they were filled with sadness. It was obvious that he did want to go after the boy, but in the end he just wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant he would have to live with out him. I guess that saying ' if you love some you you'll let them go' applied here. Still upset I push him back into the couch. I stand up and walked around the couch.

"Norg-"

I glared at Denmark, silencing him and I go up the stairs to Eirik's room.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

*=its Swedish for Estonia

Kayal: I'm so sorry this took so long I was stuck on if I should keep going. And if I was going to how to keep the plot from going boring. But I'm hoping you like it. I'm hoping to update the next chapter by tomorrow or next weekend the latest. I just need to finish writing the rest.

Kayal: PLEASE for the love of YAOI let me know what you think. I need to know or ill die! Ok maybe not but still it keeps me motivated since music just distracts me .. Ok well bye-bye *hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

Update! 3/26 Omg since monday fanfiction wasnt letting me update my story so i just want to say thanks to Tsarina Torment because she helped me! that way i could upload this story. oh and on another note i just got back from a convention ill have videos up soon if yu check out my youtube page

Kayal: Before I start let me say two things. 1) I have a new paring that will be added to this story but that will start in the next chapter. 2) If you haven't heard Iceland's character song. Go listen to it! OH and before I forget thanks to Cifer10 for the lovely review.

Ok I'm done please enjoy!

Pov. Sweden/ Berwald

"damn Sve what did you do to make Norge so mad?"

I shook my head "I d'nt kn'w"

I was still shocked when Norway left. He is usually so calm and collective with his emotions. Could it be he's mad I'm not going after Tino. No Finland he is no longer the Tino that I held so close to my heart.

"Oh! By the way who is the brat you brought with you Waldo?" Denmark asked trying to change the subject. I gave the Dane a glare for the nickname.

"M' s'n"

"WHAT! How did you get Tino pregnant?"

I blushed a little at the thought of the little fin having a large belly baring my child, but I was quick to shake the thought from my head.

"ad'pted. G't h'm 'ff Engl'nd"

"Aww sve ya got my hopes up. I was hoping that their was a way to get my little Norge to bare my child"

Just then the Dane was hit over the head with a brown hard cover book. I looked up to see Iceland.

"my brother would not appreciate those thoughts of yours" he said in a monotone voice before he turned to me " oh your kids up and he's looking for you."

Just then Peter ran down the stairs. I was expecting Norway to come down as well, that was until Iceland spoke.

"He's not coming down. I don't know what you said to him, nor do I want to, but he's pretty upset."

Peter came and sat in my lap and Eirik went into the kitchen.

"So Sve I take it you plan on staying here with us, am I right?" Matthias asked drawing my attention back to him.

"Y's pl'as" I said looking else where around the room.

"Papa, but what about mamma? Are you still mad at him?" I looked down at peter and could only node at him.

Just then Matthias rose from his seat. He walked over in front of peter and got to eye level with the boy. "Don't worry kid we'll show your mommy that it was a mistake to leave you and Berwald. We'll shall bring him back weather or not he wants to." Matthias smiled and ruffling peters hair after.

Denmark walked back to his spot on his couch and crossed his legs as Eirik walked into the room with a tray of food. When he placed the tray in front of peter, he smiled up at the young Nordic.

"p'ter, wh't do ya s'y?" The last thing I wanted was for Peter to lose what little manners he already has. He's bound to lose most of them around these people. And of Corse I'm referring to Denmark.

"Oh, right! Umm thank your for the food…Who are these people anyway Papa?" Peter looked up at me curiosity.

Matthias gasped on the other end of the room. "SVE! You didn't tell the kid about us? How could you, were like your family!"

I shook my head. "I try'd ta t'll Fin th't. Said th't MA f'mily w'uld be a b'd influence on h'm. Wh'le his f'mily w'uld h've a positive influenc' on P'ter."

"Positive influence? Positive influence my ass that damn pole is always wearing a skirt. How is that a positive influence on him? Does he want him to end up in a skirt too?"

I only shrugged. "In 'ny case. P'ter th's is M'tthias Ni'lson bett'r kn'wn as D'nmark." the young boy waved over to him then went back to slowly stuffing his face still paying attention to what his father was saying. " H' is Eirik Hans'n or Icel'nd. He h's an old'r br'ther Nikolai or N'rway as we call h'm."

"D'n, Ic', M' s'n P'ter."

"Damn Sve your to nice. What ever happened to big ol' bad Sve from the Viking era? You know the Great lion of the north?"

I didn't say anything. More like I didn't need to, Denmark knew what had happened to that once powerful person. He had changed, and in a way I knew that it was Tinos influence that had changed me, made me soft.

But it wasn't me who let the elder know this, some one else had beat me to it. "You and I both know it was Finland who made him soft." Matthias and I both turned out attention to the stairs to find it was Norway who was walking down slowly, with Hana following behind him. Nikolai sat down next to Denmark, this time he was more calm.

The took in a deep breath before he began "I have decided that whether you want it or not we are getting Finland back. It is up to you whether or not you want him back. If you don't then he shall be apart of Danish rule until you decide that you want him back."

TBC

Kayal: I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. Well spring break just ended and I took an extra day off just to finish this. There is going to be a slight break on this story because I have yet to post any thing on my other story but I promise to not stall.

Kayal: Please review it really does help me when I get wonderful reviews.


End file.
